The Time Machine
by Alea
Summary: Post The Gift. Spike depressed, but someone's watching over him.


Title: The Time Machine  
Part: 1  
Author: Alea   
Email: Aleababe6275@aol.com   
Disclaimer: I own nothing Song, The Time Machine, Belongs to Collin Raye  
Summary: Spike finds a way of dealing with Buffy's death.  
Rating: PG, maybe G   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
He circles and stares   
Nervous and scared   
He knew both the thrill and the cost   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"More!"   
  
Willy looked at the blonde vampire with a worried expression. He was coming here more often, and drinking much more. Willy knew why, but he never said anything. It was his job as a bar tender to listen to their problems, and give advice. nothing else. But spike never asked for advice. He never said why he was there. He just came, drank all night, and passed out. Sometimes Willy wondered what he dreamt about when he passed out. It was the only time Willy had ever seen Spike with a peaceful look on his face. Sometimes he would smile, and mumble her name, almost as if he were talking to her. Willy tried to stop Spike from drinking too much the first 10 times he came in, but after seeing Spike's face when he passed out, he decided not to. As many times as the Vampire has beat him up, he still felt for him. He went over to the more potent alcohol, and poured Spike another drink.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
But he didn't think twice   
This amazing device   
Was his last chance to see what he lost.   
Now if time is really a river   
And upstreams where he needed to be   
He set his sights on the past   
And finished his glass   
And went back in history   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
He watched as Spike's eyes drooped a little, then he slumped over on his stool. Willy sighed, took his glass and dumped the remaining contents back in the bottle. He went over to the door and put the closed sign on. Sure he lost alot of business, but like Spike, he also felt the loss of the Slayer, very deeply, and the least he could do was keep the vampire who loved her safe from the demons in this town. He grabbed a bottle of scotch, sat down in front of Spike and settled in for another round of watching Spike dream.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
To the casual eye it's a barstool   
But it's really much more than it seems   
A few drinks and then   
She'll be with him again   
As he sits on the time machine.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Spike heard the door to his crypt open, and looked up into the eyes of his love. "Buffy." he whispered.   
  
She smiled at his and held out her arms. He rushed into them, picking her up and holding her to him. He set her down, then ran his hands through her hair, over her face, and over her neck, trying to make sure she was really there. "I thought i lost you." he whispered, tears of joy coming to his eyes.   
  
Buffy smiled at his through her tears. "It was all a big mistake. I'm back now."   
  
Spike leaned down, raining kissed all over her face, "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me" He whispered.   
  
"I won't." She leaned up and kissed him. Spike gripped her small body to him and kissed her with all the love he felt for her. It felt good to have her back, but something in the pit of his stomach told him she wouldn't be here for long.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Like all pioners   
He swallowed his fear   
And watched the whole room fade to black   
He's dying to go,   
But he's not fool he knows   
How hard it will be to come back   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Come on," She said, her hand guiding him towards the door to his crypt.   
  
"Buffy, i can't. It's daytime," He said.   
  
She giggled. "I know. Don't worry about it." As she said it, she opened the door, and sunlight shined in. He tried to cover himself, but Buffy held both his hands firmly and pulled him out into the sunlight. He squinted, looking at sunrays for the first time in 126 years. He looked at Buffy, and his breath caught in his throught. She was even more beautiful in sunlight then she was in the dark, and for the hundreth time, he cursed being a vampire.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
But tonight he's tired of the lonely   
And tomarrow will not be the cure   
So he will just slip away   
And find yesterday   
And spend one more night with her   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
They walked over to a tree that had grown outside his crypt, where she had a picnic basket. They sat down against a tree, snuggled together. He picked up a strawberry, dipping it in cream and feedig it to Buffy. She swallowed it and kissed him. "This feels nice," Buffy said, "But you know it can't last, right?"   
  
Spike swallowed. Yes, he knew. He knew all too well it would all end, sooner than it began, too soon for him. "Let's not think about it," he said sadly. Buffy turned around and kissed him on the lips. "You have to go, Spike." she said, speaking his name for the first time. He stood up. "NO! no, no no." he whispered. He held her close and closed his eyes, not wanting to see her fade away again, as she had done so many times before. "You just got there. I can't lose you again. I love you!"   
  
Buffy smiled at him. "You won't lose me. I'll always be here. But you have to go now. I love you Spike. Spike? Spike! Spike, wake up!" She said.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Spike opened his eyes to look into the eyes or Rupert Giles. Giles looked at Spike, feeling his pain. Willy had called him once again, telling him that Spike was down her, and needed to be taken home. Spike looked at him, Tears coming to his eyes, as he remembered his dream. Giles wrapped his arms around the vampire and joined him as Spike sobbed. "She was there! She was so real. I was holding her. She was there, i know she was. I know it. I know it." The last sentence coming out in a harsh whisper when he remembered. It was a dream. It was all a dream. Buffy wasn't there with him, professing her love. It wasn't Buffy sitting with him in the sunlight, holding him. That fact alone sent fresh tears to his eyes. It had seemed so real, but then again, so had every other dream Spike had of her. Giles picked up spike duster, helped him get it on, then, with out a word, walked him back to his crypt.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Now as far as the customers can tell   
He's just one more fool   
Who talks to himself   
But every man in this place would line up   
If they knew what that seat really was   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Willy watched them walk out, and sighed. He would be back. He always came back, and always left, more depressed than when he came. Willy looked up at the celing and did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He prayed. He Prayed for the Slayer's friends, who had felt the loss much more than he could even imagine. He prayed for the innocents Buffy saved on a regular basis, wondering who would look out for them now. Most importantly, He prayed for the blonde vampire, that had somehow fallen in love with the slayer, his mortal enemy. He prayed that Spike would find the courage to move on with his life and find a better life. He walked over to the door, and put the open sign up, and waited for his customers. It was going to be another long night.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
But to the casual eye it's a barstool  
But it's really much more than it seems  
Just a few drinks and then  
She'll be with him again  
As he sits on the time machine.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Buffy looked down as Giles lead Spike out of the Bar. She looked at Willy, as he watched the two leave, and smiled. She knew Willy would look out for Spike, as a respect for her. So would everyone in her little scooby gang, and she was glad. She heard Willy's prayer and smiled. He did have a good heart. She wanted to help Spike move on also, and as soon as she felt him start, she would stop coming into his dreams. He deserved peace. But he needed closure first. He needed to feel her love first, to know what it felt like, since she couldn't show him when she was alive. She smiled down at her old world, then went back to Heaven, waiting for Spike to fall asleep again.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Just a few drinks and then   
She'll be with him again   
As he sits on the time machine   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
  
The End  



End file.
